nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Level
Power Levels are based on the principle that according to infinity in projective geometry, and the concept of a Hausdorff dimension, each higher spatial (or added temporal) dimension is a more than countably infinite number of times greater than the preceding number. In addition, according to Brane Cosmology, a universe consists of a 4-dimensional (3 spatial dimensions + 1 temporal dimension) brane in a higher-dimensional structure, with our multiverse containing something on the order of 10^500 of them. The M-Theory defines the sum totality of an entire multiverse, with all higher dimensions included, as a 10 to 11-dimensional structure. So a complete multiverse is 11-dimensional. Statistics Power Scale Class 11: Lower-Dimensional '11-C:' Point level 0-dimensional beings and those qualitatively inferior to them. '11-B:' Line level 1-dimensional beings. '11-A:' Plane level 2-dimensional beings. Class 10: Regular '10-C:' Subaverage level Physically impaired beings. '10-B:' Average level Normal base level beings. '10-A:' Athlete level Athletes, beings that are physically above average level for their kind. Class 9: Super '9-C:' Street level Peak Beings to Low Superbeing. Few physically very strong olympic level athletes and martial artists. '9-B:' Wall level Beings who can destroy a wall, or those who can easily harm others with similar level power. '9-A:' House level Beings who can destroy a room or a small building, or those who can easily harm others with similar level power. Class 8: Urban '8-C:' Skyscraper level Beings who can destroy a large building, or those who can easily harm others with similar level power. '8-B:' Block level Beings who can destroy a city-block, or those who can easily harm others with similar level power. '8-A:' Neighborhood level Beings who can destroy multiple city-blocks, or those who can easily harm others with similar level power. Class 7: Nuclear '7-C:' Town level Beings who can destroy a town, or those who can easily harm others with similar level power. '7-B:' City level Beings who can destroy a city, or those who can easily harm others with similar level power. '7-A:' Mountain level Beings who can destroy a mountain, or those who can easily harm others with similar level power. Class 6: Tectonic '6-D:' Insular level Beings who can destroy an island, or those who can easily harm others with similar level power. '6-C:' National level Beings who can destroy a country, or those who can easily harm others with similar level power. '6-B:' Continental level Characters who can destroy a continent, or those who can easily harm others with similar level power. '6-A:' Intercontinental level Beings who can destroy multiple continents, or those who can easily harm others with similar level power. Class 5: Planetary '5-C:' Lunar level Beings who can destroy a moon, or an astrological object of similar proportion. '5-B:' Planetary level Beings who can create/destroy a planet. '5-A:' Interplanetary level Beings who can create/destroy multiple planets. Class 4: Stellar '4-C:' Stellar level Beings who can create/destroy a star system. '4-B:' Interstellar level Beings who can create/destroy multiple star systems. '4-A:' Nebular level Beings who can create/destroy entire star clusters. Class 3: Cosmic '3-C:' Galactic level Beings who can create/destroy a galaxy. '3-B:' Intergalactic level Beings who can create/destroy multiple galaxies. '3-A:' Universal level Beings who can destroy all of the physical matter within an observable universe at full power and who have an infinite degree of 3-dimensional power. Alternately 4-dimensional power that is shown as completely qualitatively superior to 3-Dimensional beings, but is less than universal in scale. Or that allows them to create large parts of a universal continuum. Take note that 4-D power should logically always be superior to countably infinite 3-D power. Class 2: Multiversal '2-C:' Micro Multiversal level Beings who can destroy and/or create the entire 4-dimensional space-time of a single universe, not just the physical matter within one. For example, an entire timeline. '2-B:' Meso Multiversal level Beings who can destroy and/or create up to 1000 universal space-time continuums. The power difference between Low 2-C and 2-C Beings is not possible to exactly quantify, given that the latter category has to breach the distance between universes along a 5-dimensional axis. Beings who can create and/or destroy 1001 to any higher finite number of universal 4-dimensional space-time continuums. '2-A:' Macro Multiversal level Beings who can destroy and/or create a countably infinite number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. Take note that the universes are technically lined up along a 5-dimensional axis, but that their geometrical size still amounts to 0 within this scale. Alternatively, beings who are 5-dimensional, and/or can destroy and/or create 5-dimensional space-time constructs of a not insignificant size. Beings who can destroy and/or create an uncountably infinite numbers of universes may potentially also be assigned this class, as their geometrical 5-D size can be higher than 0. Class 1: Extradimensional '1-C:' Superversal level These are 6-11-dimensional Beings. Even 6-dimensional Beings can logically easily destroy a more than countably infinite number of 5-dimensional space-time continuums, and 7-dimensional Beings exceed that scale a more than countably infinite number of times, and so onwards. However, these Beings do not exceed the 11-dimensional scale of the complete totality of a full multiverse, as defined by M-Theory. '1-B:' Hyperversal level 12-dimensional beings and above. These are Beings that are beyond complex multiversal scale. "Hyperverse" in this case comes from two words: "Hyper", which is used in mathematics to designate higher-dimensional space, and something extreme, above or beyond the usual level. As well as "verse" as a short for "universe". So it is intended as a description of a superior higher-dimensional existence, beyond conventional reality. 12-dimensional Beings are a more than countably infinite number of times greater than a full complex M-Theory multiverse, 13-dimensional Beings are a more than countably infinite number of times greater than that and so onwards. Take note that even if a being is a more than countably infinite number of times superior to an infinite-dimensional space, or similar, it would still usually only qualify for High 1-B, as long as the being does not transcend the concepts of time and space altogether. '1-A:' Omniversal level Beings that have no dimensional limitations. Basically, a being or an object which is outside and beyond all dimensions of time and space. This is something completely formless, abstract, metaphysical and transcendental. The usual scale does not make sense against a beyond dimensional object. Such beings can not be affected by destruction within the dimensions of time and space, or physical matter and energy. This "space" in which there is no dimension can be the background for any dimensional space. Within such a beyond dimensional "space", a dimensional structure with any number of dimensions can be placed, because there are no restrictions regarding dimensions. Note that all tier 1-A beings have qualitative superiority over dimensional structures and concepts. Also, mere capability to exist in a beyond dimensional domain does not mean they are classified as a beyond dimensional being. Class 0: Boundless Outerversal level Beings that far exceed the requirements for Class 1-A. Such beings will usually stand hierarchically above everything, including existence and nonexistence, possibility, causality, dualism, the concepts of life and death, etcetera. Take note that being infinitely superior to regular 1-A beings does not automatically make another being a Class 0. The ones that are would be so much higher than baseline 1-A Beings that it can not be estimated or comprehended from their perspectives. That is, to even be considered a Class 0, a being must at the very least transcend baseline 1-A beings in the same manner that they exceed ones who are bound by dimensions. It is also important to note that such beings are not omnipotent. High outerversal beings, although immeasurably powerful, can display minor weaknesses and limitations, and be rivaled or even surpassed by other beings within their respective verses. Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 01:37, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content Category:Powers & Abilities